Scooby's Enchanting adventure
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: The third instalment of the Scooby's monster Adventure series. Christina Shaggy and their friends get transported to the world of Ever After High.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time._

 _Okay, I'm so not doing this. I'm Brooke and I'm here to tell you a story._

The evil queen was fed up. There was seemingly no way out of her prison. So she decided to spy. She began to spy on people in other worlds hoping that she could find something useful. She'd stumbled upon something she might be able to use. There was a school in another world. One particular thing caught her eye. On the desk across from where she was looking rested an old book.

This wasn't just any book this was an ancient first edition of fairy tales. She could feel the magic inside the book. This could work out to her advantage.

...

* * *

"Okay, class dismissed," Christina said with a wave of her hand.

It had been three months since the Revolta incident. Toralie and Revolta were locked up.S he loved having Shaggy three doors down from her. Life was returning to normal or at least her version of normal. Christina sat down at her desk relieved that the school day had ended. She was tired. As Christina cleaned up her classroom there was a knock on her door.

"Christina Shaggy wants to know what's taking so long"

"Sugie I promise I'll be in there as soon as I clean up. It's not like the paint will put itself away," Christina laughed turning towards the newest teacher.

"It could," Shaggy said poking his head in.

"I prefer to do it myself" Christina laughed.

"Can you do it faster?" Sugie asked.

"If you help me"

"Okay"

...

* * *

After all the paint was put away Christina couldn't help but laugh. Shaggy had red paint smeared on his face and Sugie had green paint dripping from her hair. Christina herself had pink paint on her face.

"Well that went well," Christina said trying not to laugh at Shaggy

"Says the girl who looks like she's ready for the circus," Shaggy said trying to look angry.

"Okay, Rudolph " Sugie laughed.

"Well, the swamp thing speaks," Shaggy joked while Christina laughed.

"Okay enough with the name calling you two"

"We're siblings we have to"

Christina had them clean in a snap.

"Well I'm sure that the others would like to play a game now," Christina said.

"But it's drizzling outside we can't play volleyball if it's raining," Sugie said noticing the weather.

"I'm sure with some magical assistance the rain will go away," Shaggy said.

"Fine, I'll get rid of the rain," Christina said in a mock angry voice.

"Yay"

...

* * *

"There's no net! How are we supposed to play without a net?" Sugie exclaimed once everyone was outside.

"That's what Legs is for, " Christina said before whistling.

Legs the spider came at once to weave a net. Sandy barked at him having never seen him before.

"No, Sandy," Christina said gently.

After the net was ready the game begun with Christina being the referee. After that, they went on a rum.

"Come on Shaggy keep up," Christina laughed.

"I'm supposed to be the gym teacher not you" Shaggy replied.

"Come on Sugie's keeping up"

"Because she's on your shoulders"

"But she's still keeping up"

"Slow down already," Shaggy yelled.

"Should we Sugie?"

"Nope"

"But Matches and Sandy are digging in your garden" Shaggy yelled.

Christina stopped so fast there were burn marks on the ground.

"WHAT BUT WE PASSED THE GARDEN FIVE MINUTES AGO"

"Yes, but it took the rest of us ten minutes," Shaggy said.

Christina made a u-turn so fast they didn't even realize it. When she got to her garden she found it unharmed.

"Did he just do what I think he did?"

"Yes, but we'll get revenge," Sugie said as Christina put her on the ground.

..

* * *

The following Monday.

"Shaggy you're helping us teach ballet this morning," Christina announced.

Shaggy nearly choked on his breakfast.

"I'm what?"

"Helping us teach ballet," Sugie said.

"Do I have to wear something stupid?"

"No"

"Like thank goodness"

"Except a tutu"

"What?"

"It's mandatory"

"But but"

"No buts," Christina said.

"Yeah now come on the girls are waiting," Sugie said.

Sugie had become the girl's full-time ballet teacher. She liked being close to her brother and Christina. Right now though she couldn't help but laugh as shaggy was forced to twirl in a tutu by his girlfriend.

"Is this about your garden?" he asked.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted"

..

* * *

"Christina will you tell us a story?" Winnie and Tannis asked.

"What kind of story?"

"A fairy tale," the squealed.

"Okay"

"May I listen?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure"

"I think I'll go too," Sibella said.

"Wait for me, " Scooby said following everyone.

Once inside Christina's room, everyone took their seats while Christina got her book.

However, when Christina touched it flew open shaking and sparking violently. A wind whipped around the room as a vortex formed. Before they knew it they were sucked inside. The book slammed shut as if nothing had happened.

..

* * *

 **Okay that ends Chapter one. What did you think? Any suggestions? Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Shaggy yelled hysterically.

"Calm down," Christina said.

"HOW ON EARTH DO I CALM DOWN WHEN WE'RE FALLING TO OUR DEATHS?"

Without answering Shaggy Christina used her magic to ensure they landed safely. They'd landed in the middle of the enchanted forest.

"Where are we?" Sibella asked.

"I have no I idea," Christina said.

"Christina I'm scared," Tannis said grabbing Christina's hand.

"Me too," Winnie said.

Christina picked them both up trying to calm them down. Scooby stood by Shaggy while he thought. Nearby there was a rustling sound. Everyone froze. Roseabella and Daring stepped through the trees.

"Are you lost?" Roseabella asked.

"I guess you could say that," Shaggy said.

"Well I'm Roseabella and this is Daring"

"Nice to meet you I'm Shaggy and this is Scooby, Sibella, Tannis, Winnie, and Christina"

Shaggy wasn't sure when or how she did it but Christina had somehow hidden her fangs. Shaggy was sure this had to do with her self-esteem issues. He'd learned that Christina did not feel good about her heritage and often tried to hide it.

"Well come with us. We'll show you the way to the school" Roseabella said turning and walking away.

The group followed Roseabella and Daring carefully.

...

* * *

When the school came into view everyone stopped in surprise. It looked like a fairytale castle.

"Welcome to Ever After High!" Roseabella said as they continued walking.

"We'll take you to the headmaster and see about getting you enrolled," Daring said.

...

* * *

Once inside the headmaster's office.

"I wasn't informed about new students," Headmaster Grim said surprised at the group in his office.

"Perhaps their parents forgot to send notice," Giles said.

"The school year started months ago" Headmaster Grim continued.

"We're transfer students," Sibella said.

"From where"

"they were homeschooled. We all were." Shaggy said.

"Well I've never seen your kind before," Headmaster grim said stepping closer to Sibella.

"I was adopted," Sibella said.

"Yeah we were too," Winnie and Tannis said.

"You two are a little young for high school" Giles observed.

"We don't like to be far from our sister," Tannis said.

"Well, I'm sure we can work something out right brother?" Giles said.

"I suppose your right we'll work out your schedules while someone shows you around"

...

* * *

The people showing them around were Raven Queen and Dexter Charming. Dexter showed Shaggy around while Raven showed the girls around.

"And this is your dorm room," Raven said opening the door for the girls to enter.

"Wow"

"If you need anything I'm just down the hall," Raven said leaving them to get settled in.

"Christina do you know where we are?" Sibella asked.

"I have no idea"

"I think I do," Tannis said.

"Where are we then Tannis?" Christina asked.

"In another world"

"Not possible," Sibella said.

"Hold on Bella Tannis could be on to something," Christina said.

"Yeah we were sucked into your book maybe that's where we are," Winnie said.

"You mean to tell me we're inside Christina's fairy tale book?" Sibella asked.

"Yeah"

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't see any fairy tale characters"

 _No, you saw their children._

"Who said that?"

 _I did. My name is Brooke and I'm a narrator._

"Can you tell us how we got here?"

 _I'm sorry I can't interfere with stories but you did come through the book._

"Well that answers that"

"Now what?" Sibella asked.

"Now we go to school until we figure this out," Christina said

...

* * *

Meanwhile

"Have you girls seen Shaggy or Christina?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"No ma'am," Phantasma said.

"I think they're in Christina's room reading to Tannis and Winnie," Elsa said.

"I just checked they weren't in there," Sugie said.

"Come to think of it where's Sibella?"

"I thought she was visiting Tug," Miss Grimwood said.

"No she went with Christina and Shaggy," Elsa said getting worried.

"Well I haven't heard from them in over an hour," Miss Grimwood said.

"This is bad," Phantasma said.

"Maybe they're outside" Sugie suggested.

When they looked all they found was Matches digging in the pumpkin patch.

"Bad Boy" Sugie scolded picking up the little dragon.

"Matches has anyone been out here?" Elsa asked.

Matches shook his head no.

"I think we should investigate," Sugie said.

"I second that" Elsa agreed.

"Where should we start?" Phantasma asked.

"Christina's bedroom of course," Sugie said.

...

* * *

Back at EAH.

"So this is your schedule," Raven said handing Christina a paper.

"What about us?" Sibella asked.

"Headmaster Grim said it'd be better if you stayed in here and took care of your sisters" Raven explained.

"Okay"

"It doesn't look like you brought much from home" Raven observed.

"Well, the transfer was unexpected," Christina said.

"Well, would you like to go into town and shop?"

"Sure"

"If you don't mind I'll stay here with these two" Sibella said motioning to the little girls.

"Suit yourself"

"Come on let's go," Raven said leading Christina out the door.

...

* * *

 **So that ends chapter two. What did you think? Ideas? Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Shaggy was confused and worried. He was worried about Christina. Hiding her wings was easy because all it took was a jacket but to hide her vampire half was asking for trouble. Shaggy was concerned for her. She shouldn't try to hide who she was but she was scared. Shaggy needed to speak with her but she was gone when he went to her dorm.

...

* * *

"Okay everyone, look for anything suspicious," Sugie ordered.

"Nothing here," Phantasma said after looking under the bed.

"I can't find anything either," Sugie said.

"It's like they just vanished," Elsa said.

"This isn't good at all" Miss Grimwood said.

...

* * *

"Wow, Christina, you look awesome" Raven said when Christina stepped out of the dressing room.

Christina definitely looked like she belonged at Ever After High. She was wearing a light purple dress, white leggings and matching purple heels.

"Thanks"

"One question though"

"Shoot"

"Where's your wand?"

"Right here," Christina said making her wand appear.

"So you were all home-schooled?"

"Yep"

"Is Shaggy related to you? Sorry if I'm asking too many questions"

"No it's okay we were neighbors"

"Are you guys dating?"

"Yep"

"How long have you been dating?"

"A few months now"

"Wow It's getting late we better get back to school," Raven said noticing the time/

...

* * *

"I'm back," Christina announced stepping into the dorm.

"Whoa, you look different," Winnie said.

"Winnie!"

"I meant in a good way," Winnie said.

"Thanks"

"Shaggy came by earlier he wanted to talk to you," Sibella said.

"Did he say what about?"

"No, he just said he needed to talk with you"

Just then a small rock flew through the window. Christina picked it up and read the note attached to it.

 **We need to talk now- Shaggy**

"Looks like Shaggy needs me outside I'll be back"

..

* * *

Once Christina was outside Shaggy led her to the nearby forest.

"Christina I'm worried," Shaggy said.

"We'll find our way back Shaggy"

"I know but I'm worried about you"

"Me?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I thought we talked about this. You shouldn't hide who you are"

"Shaggy if they knew they would think I was a-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Shaggy said gently.

"But you know it's true"

"It isn't true Christina"

"Yes it is"

"No, it isn't. You can't let Toralie get to you she's the only one who ever said that"

"But she was right"

"No, she wasn't Christina"

"Shaggy I'm not supposed to exist. No,where in history does it ever talk about something like me. I've seen and met hybrids and none of them even come close to being like me"

"But Christina you're just so special and you try to hide it"

"Shaggy they can't know"

"Hiding part of your self is dangerous"

"It's better than being made fun of"

"Not everyone makes fun of you"

"Sure"

"You know I'm right. Look at Tannis and Winnie they think you're great. In fact, they count down the last five minutes of class just because they want to see you and Sugie she told me not to screw up because she really likes you"

"She did?"

"Yes, now please don't hide who you are"

"Shaggy, can I at least try? We barely know anyone yet and I don't want to drive them away"

"Fine, I'm not going to tell you what to do just be careful"

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"I'm not mad just concerned. Come on we better go back to school"

What they didn't know was someone had been watching.

...

* * *

"Okay, so I have to go now. Are you sure you don't mind staying in here?"

"Yes, Christina we're fine. Raven has already promised to bring us meals"

"Okay well I'll see you guys later then"

"Have a good day Christina"

"You too Tannis Bye" Christina said before shutting the door

...

* * *

In the castleteria.

"Christina, Shaggy come sit with us" Raven called.

Once they sat down Raven made introductions.

"This is Apple White, Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter. Cupid and Cerise"

"Hello"

"May I ask a question?" Maddie said.

"Shoot"

"Why did you bring a dog?"

"Oh this is Scooby he goes everywhere with me," Shaggy said.

"Hello," Scooby said.

"He talks oh how cool," Maddie said before rushing over to Scooby.

"So what class do you guys have first?" Apple asked.

"History Of Magic," Christina said.

"Heroes 101" Shaggy said.

"Farrah is in that class Christina I'm sure she'd help you catch up"

"Cool"

"Daring and Dexter are in your class Shaggy I'm sure they'll help you"

"Good I'll need all the help I can get"

"Maddie I'm sure Scooby wants some personal space," Raven said noticing her friend.

"He's fine he loves attention," Shaggy said.

...

* * *

Later.

"It's so boring in here," Winnie said flopping down on the floor.

"Christina promised once she got back we could go outside and play" Sibella reminded her.

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Read a book"

"But I don't like reading"

"Play with Tannis"

"But she's sleeping"

"Then take a nap"

"Okay"

Soon even Sibella fell asleep.

When Tannis woke up she decided to explore. Quietly she tiptoed down the hall. Since everyone was in class she was alone. That was until she ran into Cupid.

"I'm sorry" Tannis apologized.

"It's okay I should have looked where I was going"

"I'm Tannis"

"My name's Cupid"

"Nice to meet you"

"What are you doing here?"

"I got tired of waiting for my friend to come back"

"Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Christina"

"I know her"

"You do?"

"We used to go to another school together. I'm not sure she remembers me though"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"That's so cool"

"Thanks now let's get you back to your room before the bell rings"

"Okay"

..

* * *

"So what do we do?"

"Yeah, they couldn't have just disappeared like that" Sugie said.

"I think we should get some help" Miss Grimwood said.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Elsa asked.

"FIELD TRIP!" Phantasma yelled

"Let's go"

* * *

 **So what did you think? Ideas? Review**


	4. Chapter 4

"Duchess, don't you think the new kids are strange?" Faybelle asked her friend at lunch.

"Yeah"

"I heard them talking yesterday"

"What did they say?"

"She's hiding something"

"What?"

"I didn't hear"

"Let's find out"

"Spectra!"

"Phantasma? What are you doing here?" Spectra asked.

"We need help"

"With what?"

"Christina and Shaggy disappeared"

"WHAT?"

"It get's worse"

"How?"

"Winnie, Tannis and Sibella are gone too"

"Oh my that is bad"

"I know we need your help"

"I'll be happy to help let's get everyone else"

...

* * *

"Sugie?"

"Hi Velma"

"What are you doing here?"

"We need your help"

"Why?"

"Shaggy and Christina have disappeared," Sugie said.

"WHAT? WHEN? HOW?"

"We don't know. Come on we'll fill you in on the way"

...

* * *

"So how are you liking school Christina?" Raven asked.

"Good"

"That's good. Having any trouble?"

"No"

"Good. How do you think Shaggy's doing?"

"I haven't seen him yet"

"Class must've run over they'll be out soon"

"Hi Raven who's your friend?"

"Duchess, what do you want?"

"Just to say hello now are you going to introduce me?"

"This is Christina"

"Hello"

"Hi so are you new?"

"Yeah I started yesterday"

"What class do you have next?"

"Music"

"Us too"

..

* * *

"So they just disappeared?" Cleo asked

"Yes it looks that way" Sugie replied.

"Did you check the whole school?" Velma asked.

"Yep Nothing"

"This is strange"

"I hope we find them" Daphne said.

"Well, of course, we're going to find them," Velma said.

"I hope they're okay"

..

* * *

"Tannis where have you been?"

"Exploring"

"By yourself?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I got bored and you were asleep"

"But it's a big school and you could've gotten hurt"

"I was fine"

"Well don't do that again"

"Yes Sibella"

...

* * *

Later that night. Christina couldn't sleep and went outside to think.

"Christina?"

Christina spun around and found Cerise.

"Cerise you scared me"

"Sorry"

"What are you doing out here"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same"

"So how was your first day?"

"Good"

"I saw you talking to Duchess"

"So?"

"Be careful she's bad news"

"She doesn't seem so bad"

"Trust me"

"Okay I'll be careful"

...

* * *

"So did you find out anything?" Faybelle asked.

"Not anything useful," Duchess said.

"Well I did"

"Tell me"

"Her sister's"

"What about them?"

"They aren't from this world"

"No way"

"Yeah they're from another world. One where monsters exist. In fact that's what they are"

"I bet she's one too"

"I don't know about that"

"Why?"

"You can't fake fairy magic and if her wings were fake she wouldn't be able to use them"

"What if she's only part fairy?"

"That could explain it"

"Now what?"

"We wait"

..

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DISAPPEARED?" Dracula yelled

"Uh exactly what I said" Brunch said shaking slightly.

"Well what are you waiting for? GO AND FIND THEM"

"Yes Sire" Brunch said running out of the room.

...

* * *

"Oh this is awful this is horrible" Draculaura moaned.

"It would help if you quit whining," Cleo said.

"But when Daddy finds out about this he'll lose it"

"I think he already did" Miss Grimwood said.

"What's our next move?" Velma asked.

"We retrace the entire day," Fred said.

"Velma call Jackson, he might be able to help," Clawdeen said.

Velma and Jackson had been dating since the Revolta incident. Jackson tagged along on mystery's and Velma saw him as often as she could.

"He's on his way"

...

* * *

"Christina can I talk to you?" Cupid asked the next morning.

"Sure Cupid"

Once they were in private Cupid cut to the chase.

"Do you remember me?"

"Yes How could I forget you Cupid"

"But you're a-"

"Fairy"

"How?"

"I was born that way half fairy . Half vampire"

"But we never saw-"

"I hid them that is until a certain werecat ripped my jacket off"

"That's why you wore your jacket"

"Yep"

"We have so much catching up to do"

"I know"

"Can we be friends again?"

"We never stopped"

What they didn't know was that Faybelle had been spying.

"She's part vampire. Wait until Headmaster hears this"

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. I wonder how headmaster Grim is going to react. Don't you? Ideas? Review**


	5. Chapter 5

"Headmaster!" Faybelle cried racing into the office.

"What is it Faybelle I'm very busy"

"Christina and Shaggy are lying to you"

"What do you mean?"

"Christina's sisters are monsters from a different world and Christina is half Vampire"

"Miss Thorn I do not have time for your wild stories now go back to class"

"But-"

"Now"

...

* * *

"Draculaura?"

"Yes"

"Do you know where Christina came from?" Velma asked.

"No, she arrived before I was born"

"Oh"

"Why do you ask?"

"I was curious"

"Understandable"

...

Years ago.

"I don't want to sign"

"You have to"

"But I don't want to"

"It's your duty"

"But"

"No, but's You **will** sign"

...

Present day.

"Christina, what story are your parents from?" Duchess asked.

The question caught Christina by surprise. She didn't have an answer and everyone was waiting.

"Christina?" Raven asked.

"Christina, can you help me really quick?" Cupid asked coming over.

"Sure"

When they were out of earshot Christina said:

"Thanks, I owe you"

"Don't mention it" Cupid laughed.

...

* * *

"So did you find anything?"

"No their day was completely normal"

"Even the reading?"

"Yes especially that"

"What's her thing with fairytales anyhow?"

...

Years ago.

"Are you sure Alissa?"

"Yes, I have to leave now how does the portal work?"

"Step through and you're free"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

...

* * *

So Alissa left knowing there was no going back. She also knew that maybe she'd planted a seed of change. She already knew there was one inside her friend Red. She didn't know what was to become of her but she'd felt she made the right choice

..

* * *

Present

"She dodged my question about her legacy she's hiding something all right"

"I know but how do we expose her?"

"Maddie's tea party"

"yes but we need proof"

"Ceder's revealer rays ought to do it"

"Right

...

* * *

"I think we should go see your father Draculaura" Miss Grimwood said.

"Well if you think it's best"

...

* * *

So there they were an hour later inside Dracula's castle.

"You remind me of someone," Dracula said to Sugie.

"My brother is Shaggy"

"That explains it. Now, why are you all here?"

"Dracula we were hoping you could tell us about Christina"

"I knew this day would come" he sighed sitting down.

"Please this could help us"

..

* * *

Years ago.

There was a knock at the door and Dracula went to answer it.

"Radu? What are you doing here?"

"Please Dracula you need to help us"

"Us?"

"This is Alissa she's my wife"

"You married a fairy"

"And you married an airhead"

"Touche"

"Please you've got to help us"

"With what?"

Alissa brought forward a basket. Dracula looked and what he saw surprised him. A tiny baby no more than a week old was sleeping inside.

"This child is yours?"

"Yes"

"Why do you need me?"

"We're not ready to be parents. She was unexpected we're not fit to raise her"

"I have no kids of my own why'd you bring her here?"

"You're more mature than me"

"Yes but why me? Can't she go to Alissa's family?"

"My family wouldn't accept her," Alissa said looking at her child.

"She's unique" Radu continued.

"She looks human"

At that point, the baby turned showing signs of budding wings.

"She's a hybrid?"

"It seems that way"

"You're just going to abandon her?"

"If we abandoned her she'd be in the woods"

"Please" Alissa begged.

"Does she have a name?"

"Christina her name is Christina"

* * *

present day.

"I had no choice I had to take her"

Everyone was silent.

"Before they left Alissa gave her wand and the fairytale book to Christina"

"Is there anything else?"

"There was a note"

"Note?"

"I got rid of it"

"What did the note say"

"I have no idea"

"We have to find it"

"It's probably destroyed by now," Velma said.

"I have a feeling if we find it we find our friends"

"Come on let's start looking"


	6. Chapter 6

The group returned to the school. They had no idea where to even begin their search for the long lost note. Where could it be? Then Sugie got an idea. Racing back to Christina's room she retrieved the book of fairytales and opened it carefully flipping the pages. Midway through the book she found what she was looking for. Grabbing it she raced back to her friends

"Guys you have to see this"

"What is it Sugie?" Velma asked.

"I had a feeling there was another note and I was right " she cried holding up the slip of paper.

"Well let's read it then" Fred declared.

The note said:

My darling daughter.

I am sorry for this. We had no options left. Your father and I do love you but it wouldn't be safe if you were with us. I'm sure you're confused and you want answers there's so much to tell you Christina. Let me start at the beginning.

I lived in the world of Ever After I was born and raised to take my mothers place as a dark fairy. I didn't want to. I wanted to make my own choices. Had I went through with my destiny I would've had to curse my best friend. So my friend Red helped me escape. Upon entering this world I met your father and we fell in love. I thought we'd be safe. That I'd finally gotten my happy ending but I was wrong.

As I write this we're hiding from a hunter of monsters. If he finds us we're dead and if he discovers you there's no telling what he'll do. So we're leaving you with your uncle. He's promised to raise and protect you. It hurts me to have to do this.

I hope that one day we'll be reunited but until then you'll be safe with your uncle. I really do love you Christina I hope you know that.

Your mother.

Alissa

…

"Draculaura are you crying?" Frankie asked.

"No" draculaura sniffed.

"Dark fairy?" Velma wondered.

"Velma we just read the saddest thing ever and that's what you think about?" Elsa asked.

"Yes it's sad but if Christina's mother was a dark fairy why isn't Christina?"

"Maybe it has something to do with destiny?"

"Maybe"

…

Back at Eah

"I got them" Faybelle cried flying up to Duchess.

"Good the tea party is in an hour"

"Now what?" Faybelle asked.

"We lay low"

…

In heroes 101

"Me battle a dragon?" Shaggy squeaked scared.

"Yes we have to" Dexter said.

"Why?"

"It could come in handy one day"

"When does this start?"

"Now" Dexter said as the dragon simulator started.

Shaggy and Scooby were terrified. The dragon was scary. It snapped at them before breathing fire. Shaggy shakily raised his shield blocking the molten breath.

"Scooby think of something " he yelled while running from the dragon.

"I can't " Scooby replied shaking.

"Do it for your girlfriend Shaggy " dexter yelled.

"Do it for Christina. Don't be a coward " Shaggy whispered before charging the dragon.

As he ran he failed to notice the log in his path. He stumbled over it releasing the grip on his sword. He watched it fly through the air and plunge right into the dragon's chest.

"You did it " dexter said coming over.

"I did? I did. I'm not a loser!"

"You just called yourself a loser" Dexter said.

"I did. Oh man"

"We better get going the tea party starts soon" Daring said.

…

"Guys come here quick" Maddie yelled when she saw Scooby.

"Why what's wrong?" Lizzie asked as the other wonderland kids came over.

"Scooby can talk" Maddie cried.

"Really?"

"Yes I can talk" Scooby said.

"Wow" Alister said.

"Neat" Bunny agreed.

"Big whoop" Kitty said popping out of nowhere.

"But he can talk" Maddie squealed.

"He's not the first talking animal " Kitty replied.

"Kitty you hurt his feelings" Bunny said noticing Scooby.

Kitty looked at Scooby. Scooby was looking at the floor. Then reluctantly Kitty reached down and petted Scooby.

"Maybe you're not so bad" she said.

…

Meanwhile Christina arrived with Cerise . Raven rushed over to them.

"Christina you gotta see this"

"What?"

"The three little pigs challenged Shaggy to a pie eating contest"

"There about to get owned" Christina laughed following Raven.

Sure enough Shaggy was seated at a table with a stack of pies in front of him.

"The person who eats the most in five minutes wins" Apple said.

"I'm gonna win" Shaggy said glaring at his compition.

"No we are"

"Begin"

No sooner had Apple said this the pies that were in front of Shaggy were gone.

"Winner"

…

While this was happening Faybelle walked up to Christina wearing the reveler rays. When Christina turned Faybelle saw her fangs and made a signal to Duchess.

"Attention everyone " Duchess said gaining the attention of everyone headmaster grim included.

"Christina is a big fake"

"What?" Raven said.

"Oh no" Shaggy said to himself.

"She's half vampire and these prove it" Faybelle said holding up the glasses.

"Miss Thorn!"

"Just put them on headmaster" Faybelle said.

So headmaster grim did and looking at Christina he learned two things.

One she was part vampire and two she was Alissa's daughter.

"You're her daughter" Headmaster Grim cried out.

"What?"

"Does it matter? She's a freak!" Faybelle cried.

"Oh no" Shaggy said.

"I AM NOT A FREAK" Christina yelled

"Well that's new" Shaggy said he'd expected Christina to run like she always did.

"Oh yeah?" Duchess challenged.

"I'm proud of who I am and you can't change that " Christina said.

"Christina to my office now" Headmaster Grim ordered.

…

In Headmasters office.

"So Christina. How's your mother doing?"

"My mother?"

"Yes. How's she been?"

"I don't know. I was adopted by my uncle"

"I bet you have questions then "

"Yes Sir."

"Well I've got good news for you then. See this?" Headmaster Grim asked pointing to a large book.

"Yes"

"This is the Storybook of Legends. It has your destiny in it"

"My destiny?"

"You play a very important part in your story Christina "

"What?"

"You help someone achieve their happily ever after"

"By doing what?"

"Cursing them"

"What?"

"It is a important part"

"I couldn't do that "

"But you have to"


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't " Christina said.

"You must"

"No"

"You need to"

"No I don't. I have a job and a life. I can't abandon my responsibilities all because of some destiny "

"You don't have a choice"

"If I didn't have a choice I highly doubt I'd even be here. My mother clearly had choice"

…

Years ago.

"Alissa what's wrong?" Red asked jerking up at the sound of the door slamming.

"Yeah a future evil queen needs sleep" .

"I can't do it" Alissa cried.

"Do what?"

"Sign. I can't sign"

"The Storybook of Legends?"

"YES"

"Okay calm down " Red said surprised by her friends outburst.

Then the evil queen saw a chance. If she helped Alissa she could take over her story.

"We'll think of something"

…

Present. Back at Grimwoods.

"Okay here's what we have. Christina's mom didn't want to follow her destiny and she was going to be A dark fairy" Velma said writing all of this on a whiteboard.

" So she left the Ever After World . Wherever that is " Daphne continued.

" maybe that's where Christina went" Sugie said.

"But if that's where they are how do we get there? Frankie asked.

"I have no idea"

…

At EAH.

"Do you think they're in trouble?" Raven asked.

"No clue" Cerise replied.

"She's been in there forever" Shaggy said.

"Wait the door is opening" Tannis said.

Christina walked out of the office but instead of coming towards her friends she raced out of the school.

"We should follow her" Raven said but everyone else was long gone.

…

Christina ran but she knew Shaggy was behind her. She didn't want to talk about it so she ran at top speed. After she was a good distance away she stopped. She dropped to her knees angry. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't. If being hypnotized into doing something bad was enough to give her nightmares what would doing something intentionally do to her?

"Christina what happened?" Cerise asked stepping through the trees.

"How did you follow me?"

"That's not important. What happened?" Cerise asked sitting by her.

"My mother happened. She didn't sign The Storybook or Legends and Headmaster Grim says I have to"

"You don't actually"

"What?"

"Raven didn't "

"She didn't?"

"Our school is divided " said Raven coming through the trees.

"Divided?"

"There are the Royals who want to follow their destiny and the Rebels who want to write their own stories" Raven explained.

"Let me guess you're rebels"

"Cerise and I both"

"Why are you a rebel Cerise?"

"Um well..."

"Go on Cerise she won't judge"

So Cerise pushed her hood back exposing her ears.

"Wow"

"My mom married the big bad wolf"

"No"

"Yes"

"What's your fairytale anyway Christina?"

"The Frog Prince. Apparently I'm supposed to be the one who curses the prince"

"That's bad"

"Yeah"

"How much do you know about your mother?" Cerise asked.

"Not much. She and my dad left me with uncle Dracula when I was a baby"

"Well if your mother went to school here there's a record somewhere "

"Where?"

"We'll have to find it" Raven said.

"I can ask my parents if they know anything" Cerise said.

"Great"

…

Meanwhile.

The evil queen was delighted. Her plan was working. Alissa's daughter was confused and desperate for answers. As soon as she was vulnerable she could be useful. Very useful.

…

Sugie went back to the bedroom to try and find more answers. So far nothing. It was as if they had just van without a trace. Tiredly she flipped through the fairytales looking for answers. Sugie was convinced that this book had something to do with the disappearance of her her friends and brother. As she reached the end of the book she froze. There was a picture of a mirror exactly like Christina's. It could've been just a coincidence but Sugie had learned that there were no such things as A coincidence.

"What is going on here?"

The mystery was about to become even more confusing than Sugie would've guessed


	8. Chapter 8

At Eah.

Raven and Christina were going through the books in the library. Finding records of past students was difficult. It wouldn't be as hard if they had a name but they didn't.

"Maybe we're doing this wrong" Raven said.

"So what should we be doing?" Christina asked closing the book she'd been reading.

"How did you get here?"

"We got sucked into a vortex"

"What created it?"

"A book I own"

"What kind of book?"

"An old fairytale book. Ironic right?"

"No actually that makes sense"

"It does?"

"Yeah maybe your book was magic"

"I never thought about that"

"Who gave you the book?"

"I don't know. I've had it forever"

"Have you considered your mother might have given it to you?"

"No"

"Maybe the book was her way of teaching you about your fairy heritage without binding you to your destiny"

"That makes sense"

…

Meanwhile Sugie had called everyone back to Christina's room.

"What did you find Sugie?" Velma asked.

"Look this picture looks exactly like Christina's mirror "

"You're right it does" Frankie said looking from the picture to the mirror.

"Maybe the mirror is a magic portal or something?" Draculaura said.

"I wouldn't doubt it but how does it work?" Fred asked.

"Sugie does the book say anything?"

"It says you have to tell it where you want to go"

"How will we get back?"

"There should be a mirror that we can use"

"Okay well where are we going?"

"Ever after" Miss Grimwood said.

"You're coming with us?" Elsa asked.

"Of course I am"

"Let's go then"

"To Ever After" Sugie told the mirror.

It sparked to life. Glowing bright.

"Ladies first" Fred said nervously.

….

A mere second later the group stood in front of Ever After High.

"Sugie?"

Sugie turned and found Shaggy, Scooby Winnie Tannis and Sibella running towards them.

"How did you guys get here?" Shaggy asked.

"We came through the mirror in Christina's room"

"Where is Christina?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since the disaster"

"Disaster?"

One explanation later.

"I'll speak to the Headmaster you all find Christina "

"No need. Here she comes " Sibella said.

When Draculaura caught sight of her cousin she ran to meet her and nearly crushed her in a hug.

"Laura please let go now" Christina said gently after two minutes.

"Oh sorry"

"Are you guys okay?" Velma asked.

"Kind of"

"What's wrong?"

Christina explained what had happened.

"So the Headmaster says you have to?"

"Yes but Raven says I don't"

"Who's Raven?"

"I am" Raven said walking up.

Turning to Christina Raven said.

"Cerise found something. I think you'll want to see it"

"Come on guys"

…

"Okay look at this. It's an old yearbook my mom showed me"

"Christina that girl looks like you" Tannis said.

That girl could've been Christina without fangs. The only other difference were the wings. While Christina's wings were butterfly like. This picture showed a girl with slightly pointed wings.

"Read the caption "

The caption read: Red riding hood and Alissa.

." That must be your mother and mine." Cerise said.

"Looks like they were good friends " Velma said.

"More like best friends" Daphne said.

"Wait who's in the background?"

Sugie pointed out the scowling teenage girl.

"Looks like my mom" Raven said.

"Your mom?" Velma asked.

"The evil queen "

"Looks like we need to pay your mom a visit"

"Cerise you and Christina are coming with me"

"What about us?"

"I'm sorry Shaggy you'll have to stay here"

"What are we gonna tell Headmaster Grim?" Cerise asked.

"That you two are moral support" Raven said.

"Okay"

"Let's go"


	9. Chapter 9

The three girls somehow did manage to convince Headmaster Grim. Christina and Cerise stood right beside Raven as they entered the room holding the evil queen's prison. The queen smiled as they entered.

"Well well. I would've never expected Alissa's daughter to come"

"Mom" Raven said in a warning tone.

"And Cerise too? You three seriously look like my past come to life"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"You look exactly like your mother " the queen said ignoring Raven.

"Mom answer me" Raven demanded stepping in front of Christina.

"Raven if you must know Red Alissa and I were friends"

"I look like my mother?" Christina asked.

"Yes. If you didn't have fangs and your wings were a tad different you'd be her twin "

"Mom we want to know what happened to Alissa" Raven demanded.

"Well if you insist"

…

Years ago.

"Anything yet Red?"

"Nope sorry Alissa"

"I found something "

"What is it?"

"A mirror"

"Typical"

"No it's a portal to another world"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Where do we find it?"

"We'll have to look for it"

….

Present

"Visiting hours are over" Headmaster Grim said opening the door.

"Bye mom" Raven said as she and the others prepared to leave.

"Bye"

…..

"So did you girls find out anything?"

"Only that my mom and their moms were friends " Raven said sitting down

Christina was really quiet. Shaggy noticed and wondered what happened in there.

"Christina?"

"Yes?" Asked coming back to reality.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes just thinking"

"Okay "

….

Meanwhile Miss Grimwood was finding how stubborn Headmaster Grim was.

"She's under contract with me. She has responsibilities to attend to. I need her help " Miss Grimwood said .

"Yes but she has duties here too"

"You cannot force her to do this"

"The story must continue "

"I know her doing something like this would harm her more than you think "

"But it's her destiny "

"No it isn't "

"Yes it is. I'm not about to let her abandon it like her mother did"

"How dare you think you can force her to do this. This is her choice not yours to make as was it her mothers choice. You can't control her"

"If this is about your contract-"

"No this is about Christina. I'm not about to let you do this to her"

"Why?"

"Christina is a very fragile person. She's plagued with nightmares about hurting others. She won't go through with this"

With that Miss Grimwood stormed out of the office determined to help Christina.

…

"The Headmaster is awfully stubborn " Miss Grimwood said later.

"Tell me about it" Raven agreed.

"What should we do?" Frankie asked.

"We find out as much about Alissa as possible " Miss Grimwood said.

"Why?" Draculaura asked.

"The more we know the better"

"Well Christina and I have already looked in the library" Raven said.

"Look again " Miss Grimwood said.

"What about the rest of us?" Velma asked.

"Spilt into groups and decide"

"Yes ma'am "

..

Christina couldn't get the words out of her head. You look just like your mother. Did she? Really?

"Christina"

"Oh what?"

"I said did you find anything yet"

"Nope "

Christina didn't hear Raven as she had already slipped back into thoughts.

…

Authors note.

Okay this is getting intense. What will happen next? Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Christina couldn't sleep that night. She and Raven had found another yearbook from her mother's first year at Ever After High. Nothing helped though. Nothing. Christina sat up and glanced at where her friends were sleeping. It was easy for them to sleep. They knew their parents. They were raised by them. Christina couldn't help but wonder if she was a mistake. Did they even know where she was?

Why? Why all of this? Why her?

Christina gave up on the idea of sleep after a few minutes . Tiredly she climbed out of bed and slipped out of her room. She walked out of the school and just stood there. Her mind was racing with ideas and questions. She didn't have the answers and neither did this school. The Headmaster thought she'd take her mother's place. Her friends were sure she'd say no and she had. Missing records in the library. Someone was trying to keep her mother a secret. Who? Why? All these questions with no answers.

Christina hated it.

"Christina what are you doing up?"

She turned to see Shaggy looking at her with concern.

"I can't sleep"

"Nightmares again?"

"No not that"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so confused and angry"

"About your parents?"

"Yes. Why did they give me up? Why all of this?"

"Christina I'm sure they loved you "

"Then why would they give me away?"

"I'm sure there's a good reason for their actions"

"I don't think there is Shaggy "

"We'll find out as much as we can Christina"

"But what of it isn't enough?"

"Christina don't get ahead of yourself "

"I'm not getting ahead of myself I just want answers"

"I know you do"

"Every single time I asked uncle Dracula he'd change the subject or tell me we'd talk about it later. I'm tired of not knowing Shaggy. I want answers now"

"I know you do Christina and we'll get them"

"When?" Christina asked in tears.

"Soon Christina really soon" Shaggy said wrapping his arms around her.

"It's just so hard"

"I know Christina "

"It's not fair"

"I know but don't blame yourself"

"I feel like I was a mistake"

"Christina you aren't a mistake "

"I feel like one"

"Christina if you weren't here I'd be getting scared out of my wits on some mystery. Always stuck in a loop. I met you and suddenly I didn't feel like my life was worthless"

"Really?"

"Yes. You're so special Christina"

Christina fell quiet thinking. Shaggy was convincing. She did feel special. She felt happy just standing there close to him. She felt better.

..

While Headmaster Grim and Miss Grimwood debuted the next day Christina and her friends went into town. Daphne went nuts inside all the shops. Velma got lost in a book at the library. Fred hung out with Daring and Dexter while Shaggy and Scooby took the Grimwood girls on a little felid trip.

That left Raven, Frankie, Draculaura Cerise and Christina to themselves.

"So has Miss Grimwood had any luck?" Cerise asked.

"Nope Headmaster Grim is set on me taking my mother's place"

"He shouldn't make you this wasn't a problem before he found out who your mom was" Cerise said.

"Hey wait a minute that's right. If Alissa didn't take part in her story then who did?" Raven said.

"You're right the story didn't disappear like he says they will" Cerise said.

"I wonder who took her place " Frankie said in thought.

"Maybe if we can find out who it was we'll solve part of this mystery " Dracula said.

"Laura you're a Genius" Christina said.

"Thanks "

"We have to find out who took her place" Christina said with determination.

"My mother would probably know but visiting day isn't for another two weeks " Raven said.

"What do we do until then?" Frankie asked.

"We search"

"For what?" Cerise asked.

"Clues"

"How do we do that ?" Cerise asked still confused.

"Leave that to Christina. Her boyfriend is one of the worlds greatest detectives" Draculaura said patting her cousin on the back.

"He is?" Frankie asked.

"Well those scrapbooks don't lie" Christina said with a laugh.

"They scrapbook?"

"Daphne does she always has a camera on her"

"How do you know?"

"She's taken some less than dignified pictures of me"

"I personally like the one where your out cold asleep"

The group turned and found Sugie and Shaggy.

"But I'm drooling " Christina said.

"Well he talks in his sleep so you're in good company" Sugie laughed.

"I do not " Shaggy said.

"Oh really I've got videos to prove it" Sugie said.

"Okay settle down you two" Christina said.

"Fine"

"So where are the girls?"

"Oh Sibella took them to the park"

"Good let them wear themselves out"

"Christina sometimes you sound like a parent" draculaura said.

"Well maybe you should try teaching a class full of girls who want your undivided attention" Christina huffed.

"No thanks"

"Hey it's good practice for her future" Frankie said looking at Shaggy and Christina.

"Yeah"Draculaura said catching on.

"Whoa slow down you two." Christina laughed.

"Yeah we've only been dating for three months now" Shaggy agreed.

"That's plenty of time" Draculaura said.

"Yeah you two are perfect for each other " Frankie said.

"Stop" Christina laughed shoving Frankie.

"Okay we'll stop for now"

"Good "

"Now lets go it's getting late"

..

Authors note.

Well that's a nice filler chapter don't you think? Hmm Christina getting married to Shaggy I wonder… anyways review please and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day at Ever After High.

Christina woke up to the sound of frantic knocking. Christina wasn't sure if she was awake or still sleeping. She rubbed her eyes while getting out of bed.

"So weird. Me Shaggy wedding dress shopping "she mumbled remembering bits of her dreams.

She shuffled to the door and opened it to see Raven.

"Did I wake you Christina?" Raven asked.

"What gave it away? The messy hair?" Christina laughed.

"I'm sorry but Cerise found something "

"Let me get dressed and I'll be right out." Christina said closing the door.

Christina got ready and scribbled out a note informing Sibella of where she'd gone. Quietly she stepped out of her room and went with Raven.

"What do you have Cerise?"

"I think I've found Alissa's dorm room"

"Where is it?" Christina asked excited.

"Right here" Cerise said pushing the wall.

The wall opened suddenly.

"Whoa" Christina said in surprise.

"I know " Cerise agreed.

"What are you waiting for? Let's explore " Raven said before going inside.

Christina and Cerise followed nervous with excitement.

"No one has been here in years" Raven muttered looking at the dusty contents of the room.

"It doesn't look like she left anything behind " Cerise said.

"She couldn't have taken every thing with her" Christina said.

"Christina's right" Raven said.

"Well what do we do?" Cerise asked.

"We look for hidden compartments and stuff like that." Christina said running her hand along the wall.

"Nothing under the bed" Cerise said looking up.

"Nothing in the walls" Christina said walking towards the trunk at the end of the bed.

"I found something " Raven exclaimed.

"What?"

"There's a extra drawer here"

"I don't see anything" Cerise said walking over to Raven.

"It's hidden with magic " Christina declared.

"Well are we gonna just stand and gawk or are you going to open it?" Cerise asked impatient.

Slowly Raven opened the draw to reveal an old sketchbook and a diary.

"Wow" Christina whispered almost afraid to touch the objects.

Christina gently picked up the diary and started looking through it.

"This goes all the way back to a week before her first year here"

"Aren't you going to read it?" Raven asked.

"Where should I start?"

"Anywhere you'd like to we don't care do we Cerise?"

"Cerise?"

Raven looked over at where Cerise was standing and saw her flipping through the sketch book.

"Cerise. Earth to Cerise" Raven said waving her hand in front of Cerise.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just looking and I've got to say your mother was a really good artist Christina "

"Can I see it?" Christina asked and Cerise handed it to her.

Every page was filled with pencil sketches. Some were of people. Some of animals and nature. As Christina flipped through the book she stopped suddenly.

"Look at this one " she said pointing to the page.

The drawing was of a girl. Dressed in black and scowling.

"That's your mom Raven "

"Yeah it is"

"Does she ever smile?"

"Not unless she's done something horrible ".

"This isn't the only picture of her ether" Christina said.

"Maybe they were friends" Cerise said.

"She said they were" Christina reminded Cerise.

"Yeah but I wouldn't trust everything she says"

"True"

"What does the diary say?"

"Well let's take it and the sketchbook back to our friends and then I'll read it"

….

Since it was still the weekend the group went back into town.

"Okay Christina will you read it now?" Raven asked.

"Read what?" Shaggy asked.

The girls quickly filled their friends in on what they'd found .

"Are you going to read it or keep us in suspense?" Sibella asked.

"Okay I'll read it. Hold your horses" Christina laughed flipping through the book.

Finding an entry Christina began.

Dear diary.

Today was my first day at Ever After High. This school is so big and confusing. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I almost got lost in the halls. Luckily someone always helped me find my class. I made a friend today. My first friend ever. The village we lived in back home is so small that whenever someone saw me they'd run away screaming.

I'm glad I finally made a friend. Her name is Red and she's the next Little Red Riding Hood. She doesn't care that my destiny is to curse my friend. She doesn't care that I'm supposed to be a wicked fairy. I'm happy to have met her. As for the Headmaster he's not to pleased about it. As far as he's concerned Red's a hero I'm a villain or supposed to be and we shouldn't talk to each other.

I don't care though. I've made a friend and that's what matters.

Till next time diary.

…

"Wow Headmaster Grim is stuck in his ways" Cerise said.

"No kidding "

"Got that right "

"CHRISTINA"

Christina jerked her head the direction of the voice and saw Maddie racing towards them as quickly as she could.

"What is it Maddie?" Christina asked once she'd reached them.

"Headmaster Grim wants to see you right away"

"About what?"

"I don't know but he said to hurry"

Passing the diary to Raven Christina transported herself to the Headmaster's office and went inside..

"Christina there you are we need to talk"

"About what?"

"Your destiny of course"

"I already told you I'm not going to sign"

"You will after we get rid of those bad influences"

"What bad influence?"

"Raven, Cerise and of course Shaggy"

"Shaggy what does he have to do with this?"

"He's interfering with your destiny Christina but I've got a plan that will change that" Headmaster Grim said grabbing Christina's arm and pulling her out of the office.

He took her to her mother's old room.

"What are we doing here?" She demanded.

"You're going to stay here alone and away from distractions "

"You can't make me "

"Yes I can" and with that he left.

Christina tried to transport herself out of there but she found she couldn't she was trapped.


	12. Chapter 12

Christina panicked. Why did Headmaster Grim do this? Why be so extreme? There had to be a way out of here. There had to be! Unfortunately Christina failed to find one. She sat down on the floor frustrated with herself and her current situation. The room was quiet. Too quiet for Christina who'd gotten used to noise. She knew there was nothing in here that could help her she had after all taken the only things that could be of any help to her. She had no way of contacting anyone. No phone no way to send a letter. Nothing

Christina stared at the ceiling. What would her mother think of her right now? She be ashamed Christina knew.

Worst of all she'd dragged Shaggy into this. Sweet, sweet Shaggy. Shaggy who put her needs before his own. Shaggy who saw past her appearance. Shaggy who literally risked his neck trying to save her. He didn't deserve this. He deserved better than her. He deserved someone who wasn't broken like she was. He was so kind to her. Christina wished she could be better. Worthy of him.

"Christina quit sulking please. It's sad to watch"

"Brooke!" Christina cried sitting up.

"Yes?"

"You can help me!" Christina cried happily.

"I suppose. What do I need to do?"

"Tell my friends where I am"

"Okay I'll try some people can't hear me "

"Thank you Brooke" Christina said laying back down.

….

"Where's Christina?" Tannis asked.

"She went to speak to Headmaster Grim " Raven said.

"She's been gone an awful long time " Sibella said glancing at the time.

"I hope she's okay "

"It's Christina we're talking about of course she's okay " Winnie said sitting down.

"How do you know?" Tannis asked.

"I know because Christina can handle anything " Winnie said.

"Winnie Christina has problems like everyone else" Shaggy said.

"Like what?"

"How about the one she has right now. You know about her supposed destiny "

"Oh yeah right"

"When is she coming back?" Winnie asked.

"Shaggy can you hear me?"

"Who's there?" Shaggy asked.

"Shaggy who are you talking to?" Raven asked confused.

"He's talking to the narrators of course" Maddie said.

"Whatever you say Maddie" Raven laughed.

Shaggy excused himself to his empty dorm to continue the conversation.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you but Christina is in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Headmaster Grim trapped her in a hidden room "

"But Christina has magic she'd be able to get herself out"

"He stuck her in a room that cancels out her powers. She can't get out"

"Where is she?" Shaggy asked worried.

"Follow the string"

"What string?" Shaggy asked .

Shaggy was surprised to see a yellow string appear at his feet. Picking it up he began to follow it through the halls. He followed it to a wall.

"Push on it"

Shaggy did as he was told and jumped back as the wall opened .

"Shaggy?" Christina asked turning over.

"Christina what happened?"

"Headmaster Grim said you were a bad influence and locked me in here" Christina said walking over to Shaggy.

"Me? A bad influence?" Shaggy asked surprised by the Headmaster's reasoning.

"I'm so sorry Shaggy . I shouldn't have dragged you into this " Christina sighed looking down ashamed of herself.

"Christina don't say that. You and I are a team I go wherever you go " Shaggy said lifting Christina's head.

"But because of me you've been in more danger than any one ought to be"

"I love you Christina. I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you"

Before Christina could respond Headmaster Grim stormed out of nowhere. He was angry. How had Shaggy found Christina? Christina grabbed Shaggy's hand scared of what was going to happen.

" what is the meaning of this?" Headmaster Grim roared.

"I'm saving my girlfriend "

"She's not in danger just a time out"

"Time out?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes"

"You dare call this time out? This isn't a timeout this is holding someone against their will!"

"I was only trying to do what's best-"

"Stop. You weren't trying to do what's best for Christina you were trying to do what's best for you. Christina isn't a puppet. You can't just manipulate her. She can make her own choices without your two sense. I'm truly appalled by what you attempted to do to her. Christina is a strong, independent, beautiful girl and you tried to take that away. Excuse me for being blunt but that's just sick"

With that Shaggy led Christina away back to their friends. Headmaster Grim stood there in shock.

…

"He tried to do what?" Raven exclaimed.

"Hold her against her will" Shaggy repeated to the horrified group as he sat with Christina.

Christina as you can guess was shaken by the whole ordeal at sat quietly.

"That's just sick" Fred said disgusted.

"And not right" Daphne added.

"The question is why. Why be this extreme?" Draculaura asked

"I have a feeling we're still missing something " Velma said tapping her chin in thought.

"Maybe there's something in the diary that will help us" Cerise suggested.

"Maybe" Raven said retrieving it from her bag.

She handed it to Christina who found a page and began to read.

Dear Diary.

"I can't do it. I can't sign The Storybook of legends. That would mean cursing Hopper. I can't curse him or anyone. Headmaster Grim says it's not a big deal. Well it is. I can't do something like that. Suppose I had a daughter I wouldn't want her to be helped accountable for something like that. If I ever have a child I want them to grow up to be there own person not what a book says they are.

Well it's late and I've got a test tomorrow so till next time diary.

..

"Wow Christina your mom was thinking about you long before you were born" Sugie said.

"I just wish I knew her reason for giving me up" Christina sighed leaning into Shaggy.

"I found this " Sugie said giving Christina the letter her mother had written.

Christina cried as she read it. Finally an explanation. The thing she'd been wishing for was finally hers. Christina sighed happily content for the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Headmaster Grim stood there in complete shock at what had just occurred. That boy had no right to speak to him like that. It was rude and disrespectful. Christina was in danger of his influence. Headmaster Grim stormed back into his office and was greeted by the concerned face of his brother.

"Milton what's the matter?"

"That boy is the matter! Christina is under his influence"

"You talk about him like he put a spell on her" Giles said calmly knowing that his brother was overreacting.

"Maybe he did"

"Brother Christina isn't her mother. You can't expect her to sign because her place is in a different world "

"But her destiny-"

"Her destiny is hers to choose"

"But the story-"

"Will go on without her"

"It can't "

"It has before "

"That was a disaster "

"No what happened after was a disaster "

"But who would-"

"I'm sure someone like Faybelle would be pleased to step in"

"But-"

"There are no buts brother "

"Maybe you're right Giles"

"You should go apologize to them"

"You're right Giles"

…

Christina was content. She finally had answers. As she sat leaning against Shaggy she payed no mind to the questions her friends were asking themselves. She was perfectly happy to just sit there. Christina barely noticed the knock on her door. Sugie who was closer to it answered and jumped back when she saw the headmaster. Christina sat upright stiff. Scared and worried.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Yes of course sir" Sugie replied nervous.

"I just wanted to apologize for my actions I'm most sorry"

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Raven asked.

"I've spoken with my brother and he reminded me about how you ended up here"

"Forgive me for saying this but you didn't seem to concerned about where we came from before " Sugie said crossing her arms.

"Yes well I um didn't want history to repeat itself "

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say I just hope you'll forgive me" Headmaster Grim said before leaving abruptly.

"Well" Sugie cried exasperated.

"I wonder what he meant " Velma said.

"We could look in the diary again" Fred suggested.

"Just because it was my mother's that doesn't mean it has an answer for everything "Christina reminded them.

"Well while that may be true it can't hurt to look" Velma argued.

"Okay okay. I'll look"

"Start later in the diary" Daphne suggested.

"Okay"

Christina began to read.

Dear diary.

Red, EQ( that's the evil queen. No she's not a queen yet but she insists we refer to her as the evil queen) and I debated over what to do about my er.. predicament. EQ suggested spelling Headmaster Grim but Red and I said no. EQ responded by turning up her nose and ignoring us. One of the biggest problems we face is will my story survive without me? Red said something about a supposed loop hole.

What she means is someone else can sign in my place. I know it's surprising but it's never been done before so I don't know if it will even work. I swear I'm a complete outcast. Everyone else is perfectly happy to follow their destiny. I just don't understand them. How can they be happy? I seem to be ahead of my time.

Well till next time diary.

…

"Loophole?" Velma asked.

"I wonder if that's what Headmaster Grim was referring to" Fred said.

"I didn't know a loophole even existed." Raven exclaimed.

"Well she never clarified if it did "

"It had to or Christina wouldn't be here"

"Gee thanks Velma I love you too" Christina joked.

"Just stating the facts" Velma replied.

"Well anyway. Who signed?" Daphne asked.

"Let's just look in the book and see" Fred declared.

"It doesn't work like that it's magic we won't be able to see who signed " Cerise said.

"Bummer" Fred sighed.

"Don't worry we'll think of something " Shaggy said.

"Well not right now" Raven said.

"Why not?"

"Its dinner time "

Shaggy and Scooby were out the door in seconds.

"Raven you just said the magic words" Christina laughed following Shaggy and Scooby.

"Hey wait for us" Winnie cried running after them.

..

As everyone sat down to eat they got some unwelcome visitors.

"Hello Christina " Faybelle said flying over with Duchess behind her.

"Hello" Christina muttered focused on her food.

"I heard you got in trouble " Faybelle continued.

"Yeah so?"

"Don't think you can walk in here and take my destiny " Faybelle snapped.

"I have no interest in doing that Faybelle" Christina replied plainly.

"Oh sure. Just like you hid those fangs"

"What I do or don't do doesn't concern you Faybelle " Christina said looking the fairy in the eyes.

"Sure whatever " Faybelle said before flying away with Duchess in tow.

"Well that was unexpected " Cerise said slowly.

"She doesn't scare me" Christina shrugged.

"Hey where's Scooby?" Fred asked noticing the dogs absence.

"Over there" shaggy said pointing to a near by table.

Sure enough there was Scooby doing tricks for the Wonderland kids.

"What's a ham" Velma laughed.

"Tell us about it" everyone agreed.

Scooby currently was doing flips while juggling teacups.

"Oh I've just gotta get this on video" Sugie said pulling out her phone.

"Looks like Blondie has got you beat" Raven said pointing to the young reporter.

"Hey guys"

The group turned and found Cupid.

"Hey Cupid" they greeted.

"So how's everyone you no after the fiasco at the tea party?" Cupid asked nervously.

"We're fine. A little shaken but fine" Christina replied.

"I'm glad to see you're okay " Cupid said.

"Yeah we're fine. So how are you doing?"

"Good. Everyone asks me how I know you "

"What do you tell them?"

"The truth that we used to go to school together "

"How do they respond?" Daphne asked curious.

"It's not as big a deal as you think it is they just shrug and walk away"

"Oh"

"So did Headmaster get mad?"

"Yes without a doubt " Christina laughed.

"So I hear your trying to solve a mystery"

"How did you know about that?"

"Blonde Locks"

"Makes sense"

"How many know?"

"Everyone "

"Wow"

"Well Blonde loves a good story"

"I don't doubt it"

"Look at the time guys curfew is soon"

"So?"

"So let's go and get ready for bed" Daphne said.

"Ah she needs her beauty sleep " Christina laughed.

Then they left for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Shaggy ran as fast as he could. She was gaining on him fast. Too fast.

"Where are you?" She yelled.

Shaggy ducked into a nearby room but she followed and shut him inside.

"Christina please listen to me you're not well" he begged.

"I'm perfectly fine" she replied backing him against a wall.

"Please don't do this " Shaggy begged.

"Too bad" she replied before sinking her fangs into him.

Shaggy went limp.

Christina snapped out of it horrified.

"Shaggy!" She cried shaking him.

Nothing

"Please don't leave me"

Shaggy was dead.

Christina let out a scream as the walls came crashing down around her sucking her into darkness.

..

Winnie woke up. She listened. Something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry"

Winnie knew what was going on before she even turned around. Christina was thrashing violently around in her sleep. Winnie jumped to her feet. Rushing to Christina's bed she tried desperately to wake her. Getting no results she rushed to Shaggy's room. She threw open the door waking Shaggy.

"Nightmare?" Shaggy asked.

Winnie shook her head yes and Shaggy was off. He ran into Christina's room. Walking over to her bed he began to shake her gently.

"Christina wake up"

After a few minutes she sat up right panting. Seeing Shaggy she threw herself into his waiting arms and cried like a child.

"I know. It's alright I'm right here" he said gently rubbing her back.

"It-it was –" she stuttered.

"I know"

"I-I"

"Shh it's okay "

"But-"

Shaggy was angry at seeing his girlfriend like that. Sick, twisted Toralie was to blame. Christina didn't deserve this mental tournament. Over the past three months Shaggy had to wake Christina from a nightmare at least twice a month and there was no telling how many she'd actually had. It was awful.

"Shh Christina it will all be okay "

…

The next day.

Christina woke up with a vague memory of the night before. She must have fallen asleep again at some point. The dream afterwards was much more pleasant. She'd been getting married to Shaggy. She could remember it so clearly. Tannis had been a flower girl. Dracula had been the maid of honor. It was perfect.

Pushing the thoughts of her dream aside she began to wonder where Shaggy was.

"Morning sleepyhead "

Turning over Christina found him.

"Morning. What happened last night I don't remember much "

"You had a nightmare fell asleep in my arms. I wasn't about to leave you alone after last time "

Last time had ended with Christina having another nightmare and screaming in her sleep while kicking violently.

"What time is it?" Winnie groaned sitting up.

"Ten"

"Great we missed first second and third period " Christina grumbled.

"Don't worry Sibella spoke to the headmaster. We're no longer enrolled " Shaggy said sitting up.

"Then why haven't they kicked us out?"

"Giles asked that we be allowed to stay until we can return home"

"When?"

"As soon as we solve this mystery"

"Of course "

…

Christina and Shaggy met up with their friends in the library.

"Whoa you two look like you just rolled out of bed" Fred said.

"Thank you for noticing that Fred" Shaggy said.

"Wait did you just get up?"

"Yes"

"Wow"

"Yeah can we please discuss The mystery please?" Christina yawned.

"We know that Alissa was friends with the evil queen and little red riding hood" Velma started.

"And that she was friends with someone named Hopper" Daphne continued.

"And she left through some minor " Draculaura finished.

"That's it?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm afraid so"

"We're clearly still missing something"

"Maybe we should interview Alissa's friends" Fred suggested.

"We could try"

"Okay"

…

So Christina asked Cerise to speak to her mother.

"I don't think she would "

"Would it be alright if I came?"

"That might work " Cerise agreed.

…

"Hi Mom"

"Cerise how was school?"

"Good. I brought someone you might want to meet" Cerise said nervous.

"Cerise you know the-"

"I know just please come outside for a minute "

Reluctantly Cerise's mother followed her outside. There was a girl a little older than Cerise waiting. Red riding hood stopped suddenly. It couldn't be could it?

"Alissa?"

"No. I'm Christina " the girl replied.

"Mom Christina is Alissa's daughter " Cerise explained.

"How-"

"May we go inside?" Cerise asked.

"But your-"

"She knows and understands"

"Well okay"

…

The three went inside.

"What do you mean by understand?"

"I'm half vampire " Christina explained as they sat down.

"Oh I see. How's your mother?" Red asked.

Christina looked down uncomfortable.

"I was adopted by my uncle I didn't know my mother "

"Oh I'm sorry I just-"

"It's okay. You and my mother seemed to be best friends "

"How do you know that?"

"We found this " Christina said bringing out the diary.

"Alissa's diary" Red gasped.

"We found it the other day " Cerise explained.

"I was hoping you could tell me more about my mother" Christina said somewhat timid.

"Of course "

…

Years ago.

Alissa wasn't watching where she was headed and crashed into someone as a result.

"I'm sorry" she said as she stood back up.

"No it was my fault. I was in a hurry trying to find my next class"

"Me too"

"My name's Red. What's yours?"

"Alissa"

"I'm sorry for running into you "

"No it was my fault"

"I think we might both be to blame"

"Agreed"

"So what's your next class Alissa?"

"Um General Villainy" Alissa said scared that Red might run away now.

However Red just glanced at the schedule and pointed her in the right direction

"I hope we can be friends " Red added.

"I'd like that"


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note.

Okay when I type Draculaura most times it changes it to Dracula. So if this happens forgive me.

…

Years ago.

"I won't allow it"

"But we're friends sir"

"You can't be"

"Well we are and you can't change that"

…

Present.

"Headmaster Grim was furious" Red Riding Hood finished.

"No kidding" Cerise laughed.

"Is he always angry"

"Not always but often"

"Mom you should of seen what he did to Christina"

"What?"

"It is okay if I tell her right?"

"Be my guest"

"He locked her in Alissa's old room"

"It canceled out my powers"

"Yeah that's an old precaution"

"He was so insistent on Christina signing The Storybook of legends. Do you know why Mom?"

"I can't say Cerise I'm sorry"

…

Years ago.

"She's gone?" Headmaster Grim asked.

"Yes Sir?"

"But who will sign? Oh the story can't go on without her"

"I'm not sure Sir"

"Alissa has no idea what she's done"

…

Present

"I'm sorry Christina"

"It's okay Cerise we tried"

"But I know how much this means to you"

"I said it's okay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Maybe the others are having better luck"

…

"Hopper can we talk to you?"

"What is it we're to discuss?"

"We want to ask about your dad" Raven said sitting across from the frog.

"What about him?"

"Does he ever mention someone named Alissa?"

"On occasion"

"What does he say?"

"Things like. If Alissa were here and Alissa would think this was funny. Never anything else "

"Okay thanks Hopper"

"You're welcome "

…

Several years ago.

Five year old Alissa walked outside and was greeted by screaming.

"Run away"

"She'll curse us"

"But I don't have my magic yet " Alissa cried.

"She's lying run away"

"But I wanna play " Alissa cried.

No one one accept a boy Alissa's age.

"I'll play with you" he said walking over.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Wanna play hide and seek?"

"Yes"

…

Present

The evil queen was growing impatient. Why hadn't that girl come yet? Surely she wanted answers. The queen took a deep breath. Soon her pawn would come soon.

…


	16. Chapter 16

"Christina help me"

Christina turned her head in the direction of the voice. It was dark. Winnie and Tannis were asleep. Who was talking?

"Christina " the voice repeated.

"Who's there?"

"Help me"

A bright glowing orb appeared. Christina was drawn to it. Quietly she stepped out of bed and followed it.

"Come to me Christina "

She followed it upstairs unaware of her actions. She followed it into a room.

"Christina help me " came the voice again and Christina could see who was speaking.

Alissa.

"Mom?"

"Yes it's me"

"How"

"Help me"

Christina stepped closer reaching for her mother's outstretched hand. She grabbed it. Pulling her "mother" free without realizing it. The Evil Queen was free.

"Very good Christina. Now go back to bed and forget this ever happened"

Christina left without a word.

..

The next day.

Christina woke up dazed and confused. Last night was blurry to her. She remembered someone calling for her but her mind was blank. What happened?

"Christina?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" Winnie asked.

"Nothing "

"Then why are you staring at the wall?"

"I'm sleepy"

"But it's morning"

"I didn't sleep well last night"

"Well okay "

…

Scooby was on his way to breakfast when he collided with something. Jumping back and blinking he saw what he'd run into. A small purple dragon. The dragon looked at him and jumped back scared of the large brown dog. The two stared at each other for a minute or two before Scooby stepped forward.

"Hello"

The dragon jumped again. The dog could talk!

"I'm sorry for scaring you "

The dragon stepped closer nervous. The dog didn't seem so bad. In fact Nevermore decided she liked him. Nevermore and Scooby came to a silent agreement and continued to breakfast.

….

"Christina are you okay?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes"

"You don't seem like it "

"I didn't sleep well"

"Nightmares?"

"No"

"Wanna talk?"

"I'm fine I promise Shaggy "

"Okay" Shaggy wasn't convinced.

…

The Evil Queen watched from the shadows. Christina was confused. This was good. However the queen sensed something about her boyfriend. He had a secret. The Evil Queen saw right through him. He was half werewolf. This worked to her advantage. Christina made a good puppet but this was better.

..

There was a crash as everyone sat down.

"I'm back!"

"Mom! How did you get out "

."Ask Christina "

"YOU LET HER OUT?" Raven yelled at Christina.

"No I didn't I wouldn't" Christina stammered shocked.

Everyone watched in horror as the skies filled with lighting.

"You used me!" Christina yelled facing the queen.

"You're right I did but I no longer need you I found someone much more useful"

"Who?"

"Why Shaggy of course"

"Me?" Shaggy squeaked.

"Yes I assume you've told Christina about your little secret?"

"What's she talking about Shaggy?"

"Oh it looks like I was wrong"

"What's she talking about?"

"I was going to tell you but then the whole Revolta thing happened and well I forgot…"

"Shaggy tell me "

"I'm -I'm "

"Oh this is too painful to watch. I'll just speed it up" The evil queen said blasting Shaggy with magic.

Shaggy cried out in pain as the magic covered him. Christina rushed forward trying to help but was pulled back by her friends. A few minutes later Shaggy dropped to the ground once again in his werewolf form. His eyes opened emotionless and blank staring straight ahead.

"What did you do to him?" Christina asked while still being restrained by Draculaura.

"I just made him into what he really is"

"You're a monster "

"No he is"

Turning to Shaggy the Queen said :

"Kill her"

"Run Christina " Draculaura yelled.

Christina ran. Shaggy followed.

"I never thought history was that important clearly I was wrong " Christina said will running out of the school

Christina ran into the woods. Shaggy wasn't far behind.

"Shaggy you don't want to do this "

Shaggy only growled.

"Please I don't want to hurt you"

More growling.

"Please Shaggy listen to me "

Nothing.

"I'm sorry "

With those words Christina fired a blast at Shaggy sending him backwards. Shaggy crashed into a tree and lied still


	17. Chapter 17 FINAL CHAPTER

Christina looked at Shaggy who was still slumped under the tree.

"Oh goodness did i kill him?" Christina asked herself walking to where Shaggy as laying.

She bent down to check for a pulse. Shaggy opened his eyes seeing Christina he grabbed her by the arm and flipped her onto her back with a crunch sound. He'd broken something. He pinned her to the ground by her wrists and stood over her while she struggled.

"Shaggy please fight this"

Growling.

"Shaggy you don't want to hurt me and you know it" Christina said as Shaggy got closer his claws digging into her wrists still.

Nothing.

Christina stopped struggling and looked Shaggy in his eyes.

"Shaggy I know you can hear me. I know you don't want to do this. The Evil Queen is controlling you. You don't want to hurt me. Please fight"

Shaggy looked at her and Christina saw it. The tiniest bit of recognition in his eyes. Christina knew she had only one shot . Quickly she kissed him. Christina heard it. Fireworks. When she broke away Shaggy looked at her with a mix of fear and guilt.

"Christina I-I"

Shaggy was surprised as Christina threw herself into him.

"You're back" she said happily.

Shaggy pulled away from her and a look of shock crossed his face.

"You're bleeding" he gasped ashamed.

Christina looked at her wrists which were in fact bleeding.

"I-I nearly"

"Shaggy look at me" Christina said calmly.

"I hurt you"

"Shaggy I'm fine"

"You're bleeding" he repeated.

"Nothing a bandage can't fix" Christina said making some appear and wrapping up her wrists.

"If I had told you sooner.."

"Shaggy" Christina said causing him to look at her.

"When we met I recall keeping a secret from you as well. When you found out were you angry with me?"

"No"

"Three months ago when I nearly drained you did you let me run away?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I said I loved you no matter what and it wasn't your fault "

"Exactly. Shaggy I'm not angry at you"

"But but I lied "

"Shaggy you had a lot to deal with"

"But I'm a monster I hurt you"

"No"

"No what?"

"You forbid me from calling myself a freak and I forbid you from calling yourself a monster"

"But-"

"But nothing Shaggy. I was rasied by Dracula in a castle full of monsters. I went to _ **Monste**_ _r_ High. I teach a school full of monsters I think I'm fine with you still being part werewolf"

Shaggy smiled.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world"

"No I'm the lucky one"

"I think we both are" Shaggy said helping Christina to her feet.

Shaggy then noticed one of her wings was bent.

"It's fine Shaggy we'll worry about it later. Right now we've got to help our friends"

"You're right"

* * *

Meanwhile.

Scooby was growing restless. He was desperate. Shaggy was in trouble. Christina was in danger. Scooby and Nevermore were trapped in cages next to the shattered bits of mirror.

"Oh I have to get out of here" Scooby grumbled.

Nevermore watched her friend. He was nervous.

"psst "

Scooby jerked up.

"Who's there?"

"Me" Kitty said appearing on top of the cage.

"And me" Maddie said popping out of nowhere.

"Don't worry we're getting you out of here" Kitty said.

"How?"

"Like this" Kitty said before unlocking the cages.

"Now what?"

"Now we show the queen who's boss"

* * *

The Evil Queen was quite pleased with herself. Any minute now her newest puppet would return having killed his girlfriend. The students were scared and hiding. Her daughter would learn what it meant to be a true evil queen everything was perfect.

"Mom"

"Raven it's so nice to see you-"

"Save it"

"What?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Frame Christina"

"Raven you can't possibly-"

"Yes I can. You turned her boyfriend against her"

"I know isn't it wonderful"

"No it's sick and twisted"

"Just watch Raven any minute now Shaggy we come through those doors awaiting his next order"

She was right Shaggy did come through the doors but he wasn't alone.

"Christina? You're alive"

"Yes and more importantly I'm going to end this"

"Don't push your luck" The evil queen said before blasting Christina.

Christina was slammed into a wall.

"I'm not letting you win" she groaned standing back up.

"No _we're_ not letting you win" Raven said standing beside her friend/

"You can't be serious"

"Yes we can"

* * *

Meanwhile their friends were helping the students who were hiding in the library archives.

"Do you think Christina's okay?"

"Yes Tannis she's fine" Daphne fibbed she didn't want the young mummy to worry.

"Guys I think you'll wanna see this " Fred exclaimed.

"What is it?"

Fred slammed a book down on the table and pointed to a certain page. It read:

The evil queen's reign of terror began when she signed in the place of a rebellious fairy named Alissa. The queen then took the other destiny's of other villains on her rise to power...

"So that's what Headmaster meant"

"Yeah"

* * *

The battle between Christina, Raven and The Evil Queen raged on. It was hard to tell who was winning. Shaggy slipped out of the room to get help. He found Scooby and Nevermore and told them to go help. He found the rest of his friends and they ran to help in the fight. With so many people helping Christina and Raven quickly gained the upper hand. That was until The Evil Queen blasted Christina's weak wing sending her reeling backwards. Shaggy imdiently ran to help her. Her wing wasn't just bent now it was torn. Shaggy dropped to his knees and crawled to where she was to avoid being hit.

"Christina your wings-"

"I-I'll be-be fine" She said through the pain.

"Your not fine come on lets get you to the library"

"No-"

Shaggy became angry at seeing her like this. He let out a howl that stopped everyone in their tracks. Raven took this opportunity to push her mom back into her mirror. With the evil queen trapped once more everyone came out of hiding and Shaggy returned to Christina. He was relieved to see Apple was wrapping her wings up for her. Headmaster Grim stood in the center of the room and caught everyone's attention.

"As a thank you for helping us defeat the queen you'll be pleased to find the portal that brought you here ready to take you home in the courtyard"

Soon everyone was giving hugs.

"Promise you'll visit" Cerise and Raven asked.

"Of course"

"We better go Christina" Shaggy said gently.

"Until next time everyone"

* * *

The group was back at Grimwoods in an instant.

"Feels so nice to be home" Sugie said.

"Agreed"

"But there's something I need to do"

"What's wrong Shaggy?"

He led Christina to the center of the room and took her hand in his dropping to one knee.

"Christina from the moment I met you I loved you and through all our adventures I've grown to love you more so will you marry me Christina?" Shaggy asked as he brought out the ring.

"Yes" she said.

Shaggy happily slipped the ring on her and standing back up he kissed her.

THE END.

* * *

 **Okay that ends this story. Should I continue? Review**


End file.
